Blog użytkownika:Isthealice/Magiczne rozmówki z bliźniakami Weasley: Hermijonina14
center|300px Witam was moje świąteczne gwiazdki choinkowe, dzisiaj przychodzę do was ja – i jeśli liczyliście na prezent z okazji Mikołajek – przynoszę wam w skarpecie najświeższy wywiad. Uwaga! Nie będzie to wywiad, którego się spodziewacie. No chyba że spodziewacie się niespodziewanego... ---- Fred: Witaj Hermijonina14! Hermijonina14: Witaj, Fredzie! Fred: Zacznę z grubej rury. Twój nick wskazuje, że masz 14 lat. Czy zamierzasz go zmienić w przyszłym roku na Hermijonina15? Hermijonina14: Zakładając konto na FANDOMie nie miałam na myśli swojego wieku, a sam ten fakt uświadomił mi ktoś na Discordzie, pytając właśnie o tę liczbę. Także nie, nie zamierzam. :D Fred: Na Harry Potter Wiki dołączyłaś pod koniec lutego tego roku, więc można powiedzieć, że jesteś tu tylko 10 miesięcy. W tym czasie zostałaś ciepło przyjęta przez użytkowników i uzyskałaś uprawnienia moderatora czatu. Jak zareagowałaś, kiedy dostałaś propozycję? Hermijonina14: Byłam szczerze zdziwiona, ale pozytywnie. Widziałam wiele innych, aktywnych użytkowników, którzy byli bardziej biegli, jeżeli chodzi o całe funkcjonowanie Wiki i Discorda, a tu nagle Kris, któregoś pięknego, wrześniowego dnia pyta mnie, czy chciałabym być moderatorką czatu. Przeczytałam to z trzy razy i się zgodziłam, ale nie powiem – było to dla mnie ogromnym zaskoczeniem, też ze względu na mój krótki staż w wikiowej przestrzeni. Fred: Czy miałaś myśli, że nie zasłużyłaś na te wyróżnienie, albo czułaś, że ktoś źle ci życzy (abyś nie dostała uprawnień)? Hermijonina14: Niby nic wielkiego nie zrobiłam, żeby zasłużyć na to stanowisko, bo po prostu byłam często na Discordzie, wikiowym czacie i Potterwarcie oraz od czasu do czasu coś poedytowałam, ale z perspektywy czasu widzę, że w tej roli właśnie o to chodziło. Czy miałam takie myśli? Na samym początku owszem, ale teraz już nie. Co do tych osób, to wydaje mi się, że nikt mi źle nie życzył. Znaczenie miało pewnie też to, że większość osób stąd mnie po prostu za dobrze nie znała. Fred: Mimo wszystko udało się i trzymam kciuki za twoją karierę w kadrze. Powiedz mi Hermi, co najbardziej lubisz robić na wiki? Hermijonina14: Cóż, niedawno przekonałam się do edytowania. Zaczyna mi się to podobać i chyba nawet wychodzić, więc próbuję swoich sił w AM. Dość często biorę też udział w FA, chociaż ostatnio trochę nie mam czasu i tematy też jakoś do mnie nie przemawiają. No i co do Wiki, to lubię też czytać artykuły, ostatnimi czasy na przykład o FZ i Zbrodniach Grindelwada, na których niestety nie udało mi się pojawić w kinie. Fred: A jak z Discordem? Nieraz można posłuchać cię na Potterwarcie. Pamiętasz, gdy po raz pierwszy się odezwałaś? Stresowałaś się? W końcu rozmowa pisana, a taka, w której ktoś cię słyszy, to zupełnie co innego. Hermijonina14: Tak, pamiętam. Stresowałam się wtedy gorzej, niż na kompetencji w szóstej klasie, po której w końcu się popłakałam, ale przy Potterwarcie trzęsły mi się tylko ręce. Moja pierwsza mówiona Potterwarta odbyła się w lipcu i było wtedy dosyć dużo osób, a ja pisałam na kanale tekstowym. Tego dnia napisałam, że dzisiaj się także odezwę. Tak po prostu. Wtedy też po raz pierwszy włączyłam mikrofon, ale była wówczas tylko jedna użytkowniczka, której i tak już na Discordzie nie ma. Później, gdy przełamałam pierwsze lody, zaczęłam się udzielać częściej na kanale głosowym i do teraz można mnie tam czasem spotkać. Fred: Bardzo mnie to cieszy, bo przyjemnie się ciebie słucha. Nie taka straszna ta Potterwarta, trzeba tylko przełamać lody. :) A czy pamiętasz swoje pierwsze wrażenia po wejściu na HPW? Może coś edytowałaś w artykule, a może rozmawiałaś z kimś z użytkowników? Hermijonina14: Pierwszy artykuł, który zedytowałam, to na pewno Hardwin Potter, ale szczerze to nie wiem, co ja tam zrobiłam. Nie przypominam sobie też żebym z kimś rozmawiała, ale nie jest to wykluczone, bo na przykład czasu od marca do czerwca na Discordzie nie pamiętam wcale, więc może mnie przywiało na wikiowy czat. Who knows? Fred: Na twoim profilu można wyczytać wiele rzeczy. Między innymi to, że uważasz, że znasz dobrze takie książki jak „Quidditch przez wieki”, „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć”, czy „Baśnie Barda Bedlee’a”. No cóż, moja panno – przyszedł czas wyegzekwować twoją wiedzę. ---- MOL KSIĄŻKOWY Poniżej zadam ci 6 pytań, po 2 na każdą książkę. Musisz odpowiedzieć jak najszybciej – powodzenia! 1. W co zamieniła się Mara, kiedy król pognał wraz ze swoją świtą aby ją złapać? Hermijonina14: W królika? Nie wiem, strzelam! thumb 2. Jak się nazywała jedna z czarownic, która cierpiała na chorobę, której nie mógł wyleczyć żaden uzdrawiacz? Hermijonina14: Oo, tego to na pewno nie wiem! 3. Jak się nazywa to stworzenie: przypomina elfa, jest większy od gnoma i ma spiczastą twarz. Hermijonina14: Erkling. 4. Gnieżdżą się pod podłogą, czuć w ich obecności odór zgnilizny. Co to za stworzenia? Hermijonina14: Trzminorek. 5. Jak się nazywa najlepsza drużyna irlandzka, która aż 27 razy zdobyła mistrzostwo ligi quidditcha? Ich członkowie nosili czarne szaty Hermijonina14: Zjednoczeni z Puddlemore? 6. Drużyna ta znana jest z wyczynów swoich maskotek – leprokonusów – oraz z dopingu kibiców, którzy grają na harfach. O jakiej drużynie mowa? Hermijonina14: Irlandzka, ale nie znam nazwy. ---- Fred: Poszło ci całkiem nieźle, ja sam nie odpowiedziałbym na więcej pytań. Będąc przy temacie twojego profilu – twoje ulubione postacie to Bella, Andromeda, Narcyza, Draco i Hermiona. Tą ostatnią rozumiem, patrząc na twój nick, ale skąd fascynacja Malfoyami? Hermijonina14: Siostry Black to był wątek, który dopiero po czasie bardzo mi się spodobał. Pokazuje, jak osoby pochodzące z tej samej rodziny mogą być różne i przy tym każda z sióstr na swój sposób jest fascynująca. A Draco Malfoy i Hermiona Granger odnoszą się do Dramione, które kocham chyba od czwartej przeczytanej książki. Fred: Osobiście też shippuję (ale cii, to będzie nasz sekret). Swoją drogą, gdybyś miała do wyboru trzymać z Hermioną lub Draco, to kogo z nich byś wybrała? Hermijonina14: Chyba Draco, ze względu na to, że sama jestem Ślizgonką. Fred: Pogadaliśmy o Harrym Potterze, ale tak w sumie nie powiedziałaś mi, kiedy sięgnęłaś po Pottera po raz pierwszy. I czy był to najpierw film czy jednak książka? Hermijonina14: Pierwsze obejrzałam filmy, bo akurat co piątek leciały wtedy na TVN-ie i widząc reklamę postanowiłam, że obejrzę je wszystkie w te osiem tygodni. Gdy leciał Książę Półkrwi, byłam do późna u koleżanki (wtedy to był jedyny raz w ciągu tych ośmiu tygodni, kiedy oglądałam powtórkę w niedzielę) i zobaczyłam, że ma na półce Harry'ego Pottera i Przeklęte Dziecko, więc zapytałam się, czy mogę pożyczyć. Przeczytałam tę książkę w sobotę wieczorem w trzy godziny i od poniedziałku regularnie wypożyczałam pozostałe książki, od pierwszej części. Fred: Która część filmu i która książka stały się twoimi ulubionymi i dlaczego? Hermijonina14: Film to druga część Insygniów, bo wtedy działo się najwięcej i był to najnowszy film z serii, więc i zrobiony lepiej od pozostałych (bo np. w 4 części zabrakło na planie fryzjera). Jeżeli chodzi o książkę, to chyba Zakon Feniksa, ponieważ była najdłuższa, a nie lubię, jak coś się szybko kończy. Fred: A jakie masz podejście do najnowszych produkcji, czyli Fantastycznych zwierząt? Oglądałaś pierwszą część? Hermijonina14: Pierwszą część obejrzałam i mi się podobała, ale czuć było, że to materiał na rozgrzanie na nadchodzące części. Żałuję bardzo, że nie mogłam obejrzeć drugiej części, ale czekam na publikację na cda lub innej stronie. Fred: Niestety bądź stety, spoilery ze Zbrodni Grindelwalda trudno ominąć na naszej wiki. Trzymam kciuki, że nadrobisz nową część jak najszybciej. A jak sądzisz, czy nowe postacie (Tina, Jacob, Newton i Queenie) mogą okazać się dla widza ciekawsze niż Golden Trio? Hermijonina14: Myślę, że tak, bo jednak są to postacie już dorosłe i pokazane są problemy, które w serii stricte o Harrym Potterze pokazane nie były – to, jak oni sobie radzą z problemami, jak w pracy, codziennym życiu i tak dalej. Seria o Harrym Potterze skupiła się na pokazaniu życia ucznia, a Fantastyczne Zwierzęta poszły w stronę dorosłego życia. Ja osobiście jestem raczej za tą drugą formą. Fred: To prawda. W Fantastycznych Zwierzętach dostajemy też zupełnie inną historię, osadzoną we wcześniejszych czasach. Mamy również odmienne złe postacie: porównując Voldemorta i Grindelwalda, który według ciebie by wygrał, gdyby ze sobą walczyli? Hermijonina14: Nie widziałam Grindelwalda w akcji, jako osoby pojedynkującej się, ale sądzę, że jednak zwyciężyłby Voldemort. To on miał horkruksy i prawdopodobnie większą armię, więc stawiam na niego. Fred: Albus powiadał, że Voldemort może tylko pomarzyć o sile, którą Gellert posiadał. Chętnie zobaczyłbym ich pojedynek... Okej, wiemy już o twojej opinii o świecie magii. Przejdźmy do świata realnego – kim jest Hermijonina poza wikią? Hermijonina14: Cóż, jest Oliwią, która się uczy i dużo je, bo to jej pasja. A tak serio (chociaż to co napisałam to też prawda), to w wolnej chwili sobie pośpiewuję, czytam książki i od czasu do czasu rysuję. Ostatnimi czasy oglądam dużo seriali, a kiedy jestem mam chwilę, to poświęcam czas znajomym. Fred: Akurat będąc przy śpiewie, właśnie ten temat chciałem poruszyć. Uczęszczasz na zajęcia w Żabim Chórze w szkole, czy to raczej śpiew pod prysznicem? Hermijonina14: Coś pomiędzy, bo kiedyś próbowałam swoich sił na konkursach szkolnych, ale za dużo było z tym zachodu, bo musiałam zostawać w szkole lub jeździć dalej, a naukę stawiałam ponad wszystko i wyjazdy się zatarły, tym samym moja szkolna kariera w śpiewie. Teraz śpiewam dla siebie i sąsiadów, bo słyszy mnie pewnie pół osiedla. Fred: A co takiego lubisz śpiewać? Ballady, coś mocniejszego, a może coś zupełnie innego? I w jakim języku? Hermijonina14: Znam wszystkie piosenki Adele na pamięć, bo to mi się śpiewa najwygodniej i nigdy nie nudzi. W starej szkole za to byłam znana z Marka Grechuty. A tak, to te piosenki, które aktualnie słucham to śpiewam, więc nie mam jakiegoś określonego gatunku. Fred: Adele i Marek Grechuta to niezły rozstrzał – oczywiście szanuję i chętnie bym cię posłuchał. Może dasz nam kiedyś mały koncert na Potterwarcie... Powiedz mi, idąc krok naprzód, gdybyś miała teraz wybrać, kim zostaniesz w przyszłości, to jaki zawód byś wybrała? Coś związanego ze śpiewem? Hermijonina14: Kiedyś na jakimś konwencie sobie pośpiewamy. Na dzień dzisiejszy nie mam nic konkretnego, ale mocno zastanawiam się nad ekonomią. Może jakaś własna firma? Teraz mogę ci powiedzieć, że kategorycznie odpada medycyna i prawo. Fred: Jeszcze kilka lat przed tobą, ale życzę ci, abyś realizowała się w swoich pasjach i znalazła drogę, którą chcesz iść. Przed nami 2019 rok. Masz jakieś postanowienia? Chciałabyś coś konkretnego zrobić w nadchodzącym roku? Zarówno w strefie prywatnej jak i na wiki? Hermijonina14: Na pewno chciałabym pojawić się na jakimś konwencie i zacząć się porządnie uczyć, bo nowa szkoła na horyzoncie. Na Wiki chciałabym się dalej rozwijać i poznawać nowe osoby. Reszta „wyjdzie w praniu”. Fred: No cóż, zobaczymy, co przyniesie ten rok. Zbliżamy się do końca, więc przygotowałem na zakończenie małą zabawę. ---- DZIWNE TEORIE. Poniżej dostaniesz 5 osób oraz 5 dziwnych zdań, które musisz ze sobą połączyć. Jakie teorie stworzysz? Przekonajmy się. thumb 1. Jacob Kowalski 2. Hermiona Granger 3. Credence Barebone 4. Albus Dumbledore 5. Draco Malfoy 1. Ukrywał(a) swoją postać animaga – płaszczki. 2. Miał(a) dwie siostry bliźniaczki, które ze względu na zrośnięcie się głowami, zmarły po porodzie. 3. Nocami dorabiał(a) w barze dla czarodziejów, serwując im występy w stroju króliczka. thumb 4. W rzeczywistości był(a) ojcem Filiusa Flitwicka. 5. Był(a) fanem jedzenia w McDonaldzie, a zwłaszcza kanapki drwala. Hermijonina14: 1. Jacob Kowalski miał dwie siostry bliźniaczki, które ze względu na zrośnięcie się głowami, zmarły po porodzie. 2. Hermiona Granger ukrywała swoją postać animaga – płaszczki. 3. Credence Barebone w rzeczywistości był ojcem Filiusa Flitwicka. 4. Albus Dumbledore nocami dorabiał w barze dla czarodziejów, serwując im występy w stroju króliczka. 5. Draco Malfoy był fanem jedzenia w McDonaldzie, a zwłaszcza kanapki drwala. ---- Fred: Bardzo ciekawe połączenia! :D Dziękuję ci Oliwko za poświęcony czas, a teraz oklepany tekst, że możesz pozdrowić kogo chcesz, oto twoja chwila! Hermijonina14: Także pozdrawiam całą administrację i społeczność HPW, czujcie się wyróżnieni. Tobie dziękuję za miłą rozmowę, ciekawe urozmaicenia i życzę kolejnych udanych wywiadów! ---- Po przeczytaniu wywiadu stwierdzam, że... Podobał mi się! Nie podobał mi się! Tak przebiegła moja rozmowa z Oliwią. Mam nadzieję, że nieco przetarłam schematy i was zaskoczyłam. Chętnie się dowiem, co wy sądzicie o rozmowie. Dlatego też, poza komentarzami, które chętnie przeczytam, zapraszam do klikania w krótką ankietę, która pozwoli ustalić, ile osób przeczytało wywiad i czy wam się spodobał. Jeśli macie ochotę poczytać z kimś wywiad, nie wahajcie się i zgłoście go w wątku z zapisami! Możecie też do mnie napisać w prywatnej wiadomości na Discordzie, jeśli chcecie usłyszeć odpowiedź na trapiące was pytania! W razie co, możecie też pisać na mój email: isthealice@gmail.com ZAPISY DO MAGICZNYCH ROZMÓWEK Z BLIŹNIAKAMI WEASLEY! STRONA PROJEKTU Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach